BedTime Stories
by OncerCser0712
Summary: Killian and Emma telling stories to their twin girls. #captainswan


It was bedtime in the Swan Jones residence. Killian was upstairs helping his three year old twin girls Leia Hope and Evelyn Grace get ready for bed while his wife Emma was finishing up the dishes from dinner. Killian loved this time with his daughters,  
and felt so blessed to have been given the chance to become a husband and father. He thanked the gods every day for them, little Leia who looked more like Emma, with her blonde hair and facial structure, but had big blue eyes like Killian, and Evelyn  
who had Killian's dark hair and blue eyes, and was every bit the spitting image of her father. After their hair was combed and teeth were brushed, Killian snuggled down on Evelyn's bed, with one girl on each side. Killian loved this part of the night  
where he got to sit and tell his girl different stories.

"Alright lasses ready for a story?"

"Yes!" both girls squealed with excitement

Killian wrapped his arms around the girls and started his tale.

"Once upon a time a beautiful princess and her mother had fallen through a portal from our land to the Enchanted Forest, and embarked on an adventure to find their way home. It had been a difficult journey for not only were they away from home, the princess  
had also been separated from her son. They tried everything to find a way back to him, but for days they had been stuck in the strange land"

"Daddy, what was the princess's name?" asked Evelyn, sweetly.

"Well little lass, her name was Emma"

"But that's mommy's name," Leia said, smiling.

"Aye" he replied, giving his daughter a kiss on the head.

"So, as they were searching for a way to get home, they heard someone yelling for help and went right away to see if they could assist the stranger in distress. Emma brought him some water and the stranger told her that he had pretended to be dead because  
it was the only way to survive. She told him she has this superpower of knowing if a person were lying, and that she could tell he was not being entirely truthful.

"Daddy is this story about mommy? Because she has that same superpower" Leia asked, confused Emma, who had come into the room just as Leia was asking the question, sat at the edge of the bed next to Evelyn.

"Aye, little love, it is" he said smiling over her head at his beautiful wife.

"It's the story of how daddy and I met," Emma added, giving Killian a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Keep going daddy!" Evelyn said excitedly "what happened next?"

"Well the princess had not believed me, and for their safety she and her mother had me tied up to a tree. She informed me that we weren't going anywhere until I told the truth, which is, of course, the right thing to do. I finally revealed my name as  
Killian Jones, but told them I also went by Captain Hook" he said. The girls giggled as he tickled both their bellies, doing his best pirate

"arrrgh!"

"After I finally told the truth, I offered my help so that Emma and Grandma Snow could get back home to Henry, as I had also been on a quest to find the Land Without Magic. First we had to find a compass which was located at the top of a giant beanstalk.  
I lead Snow White, princess Emma, princess Aurora and Mulan to the base. There was an argument over who would climb it with me, but of course your beautiful mommy got the honor. She was very brave and back then, well, let's say I wasn't as nice as  
I am now. Your mom and I didn't see eye to eye, but eventually we overcame our differences."

"But daddy, you're always nice. You're the best daddy in the world." Leia said moving onto his lap.

"Thank you little lass," he said giving her another kiss on the forehead.

"While we were climbing up the beanstalk. I asked your mom if she had ever been in love, and she told me that no, she hadn't. But to me she was an open book, and I could tell there was more to her story. Once we finally got up on top of the beanstalk,  
I realized the beautiful princess cut her hand, so I poured some of my good rum on the cut to clean it and wrapped it with my scarf. She saw that I had been honest with her and told me she had been in love once, but I could tell she had been lonely.  
And that, my loves, is where your mother and I truly connected for the first time. We devised a plan to use a sleeping powder on the giant, giving us time to search for the enchanted compass. We searched his treasure trove but couldn't find the compass,  
and rather quickly, the sleeping powder wore off and in came the giant, yelling Fe Fi Fo Fum!" said KilliaNn in his best 'giant voice'. Your mother was quick as lightening and trapped the giant under his own security cage, and found out he had been  
holding the compass. She convinced him to give it to her to find her way home. I was very impressed by her and was eager to get on with our journey. Unfortunately, back then your mom didn't trust me yet, and was afraid I would betray her, so she handcuffed  
me and left me up there while she returned to her family.

"Mommy why did you tie up daddy? That's so silly of you."

"Well, like your daddy said, I didn't trust that he was going to help us get home. Later on, after your grandmother aunt Aurora, aunt Mulan and I had gotten locked up by Cora, I realized we should've trusted him. Your daddy would have kept his word, but  
it took me a while to accept that."

"Did you end up going home?" Evelyn looked up at her daddy.

"Eventually, but not until after they figured out a way out of that jail cell. We all met up again at Lake Nostos, and had a thrilling sword fight right before opening the portal.

"I won that fight fair and square" Emma said with a flirty smile.

"Aye love, you did" he replied with a wink.

"Yay mommy!" Evelyn said clapping.

"Mommy did you and grandma Snow finally get home to Henry?"

"Yes we did. We jumped into the portal and came out in the well in the woods here. Your dad made his way to Storybrooke on the Jolly Roger. That was the start of many adventures we've had together."

Killian got up and tucked Leia into her bed while Emma tucked Evelyn in to hers. They both kissed their girls good night.

"Goodnight little loves. Sleep tight."

"Night mommy and daddy. Love you" they both said.

Killian walked out behind Emma, shutting the door behind him, and crossed the hallway into their bedroom. When they walked into their own room Killian shut their door and had locked it.

"I love you," She said, giving him a kiss. "They really enjoyed that story." Emma wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, he said softly. "Aye, they did enjoy the tale, and what a memory that was." He smiled, leading her towards their bed "You also should remember that I enjoy other activities besides sword fighting with a woman on her back"

"Oh do you now?" She asked giggling

"Aye" he said, leaning down to give her a kiss.

The princess and her true love enjoyed those activities for the rest of the night.

Thank you Kirsten for helping me with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more is coming.


End file.
